nexttopmodelfandomcom-20200223-history
Next Top Model, Cycle 1
Next Top Model:Wrestling Edition Cycle 1 This the first installment of Next Top Model. It is the wrestling edition featuring female wrestlers from WWE and TNA competing to become the next top supermodel. The show is hosted by Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley with judges Dixie Carter, Jim Cornette, and Alundra Blaze. This cycle theme was "Wrestling meets Fashion". Eve Torres won the competition. Episode Guide 'Episode 1' The final 14 arrive in their Los Angeles house where drama has already started when Kelly declared herself a front runner in the competition upsetting many of the girls as the competition hasn't really started yet. As the girls are moving Ashley takes Layla's bed leading to an arguement between the two. The blondes(Kelly, Ashley, and Kaitlyn) promise each other to at least make the final 6. At the photo shoot the girls shot beauty shots with extreme makeup. Many of the girls did well in the photo shoot while AJ struggled because she was thinking too much. Daffney didn't work her angles and didn't work with the makeup well.At panel the judges were impressed with the quality photos. AJ fell in the bottom 2 with Daffney but was saved because the judges saw more potential in her than in Daffney. *'First call-out:'Kelly Kelly *'Bottom 2:' Daffney Spruill & AJ Lee *'Eliminated:' Daffney Spruill 'Episode 2' The girls come home in realization that the competition has started with Daffney leaving last week. AJ is affected by her being in the bottom 2 and scared that if she doesn't step it up she's the next to go. Kaitlyn, Kelly, and Ashley have bonded and has started to isolate themselves from the other girls. Eve and Christina hear them talking about the other girls and confronts them about it angering the other girls and a shouting match begins. At the makeovers many girls love their makeover but Kelly complains the whole about going bleach blonde and insults other girls' makeovers. At the photo shoot Mr.Jay said the girls will be in body suits. Kaitlyn, Eve, and Christina served it up hot while Jessica worries about her body. Kelly begins to get cocky from her first call out last week and tries to act like she knows best. At panel the judges praise Taylor and AJ saying it's a big step up from last week's shot. Kelly, last week's first call-out, found herself in the bottom 2 with Jessica but it was Jessica who was eliminated for not overcoming her difficulties. *'First call-out: '''Kaitlyn Bonin *'Bottom 2: Jessica Kresa & Kelly Kelly *'Eliminated: '''Jessica Kresa 'Episode 3 The remaining 12 girls return to the house where Kelly is shocked and annoyed that she was in the bottom 2 feeling that others girls had worst photos than her. The girls meet with J.Alexander for a runway challenge at Wal-Mart. The girls have to race through out the stores where to get clothes and make-ip for the runway shoe. there's a shoving match between Eve and Ashley for first place. At the show most girls do exceedingly well except for Roxxi.In the end Eve wins the challenge and she takes her roommates Layla, AJ, and Christina for a shopping spree. On the ride home Ashley complains about the scratch marks Eve gave her. At the photo shoot the girls are to portray celebrities on the cover of a scandalous magazine. Eve begins to get pose and distracted because she was the last one and the others were watching her. At panel most of the girls are praised and Roxxi starts to give out excuses on why her photo isn't great. Once again a member of the blondes clique gets first call out as Ashley recieves it. Eve and Roxxi are in the bottom 2 but Eve is saved and Roxxi is sent home for excuses. *'First call-out:'Ashley Massaro *'Bottom 2:'Eve Torres & Roxxi Laveaux *'Eliminated:'Roxxi Laveaux 'Episode 4' The 11 remaining girls return home where the blondes think that they are at the top because each member has already had a first call out. They girls bash most of the girls. Rosita calls them out on their attitudes which doesn't end well claiming that she's now on their hit list. Which the other girls laugh off. The girls were taken to a skiing resort where they were to portray snow queens in 10 degree weather.At panel Jillian, let the weather get to her with her face showing nothing but pain. Ashley thought she did good but was in for a reality check when Dixie said her photo lacked energy. The judges started to notice that AJ had prgressed and she recieved first call out. Ashley and Jillian landed in the bottom two. Jillian was eliminated because the judges felt Ashley's portfolio was stronger. *'First call-out:'AJ Lee *'Bottom 2:'Ashley Massaro & Jillian Hall *'Eliminated:'Jillian Hall 'Episode 5' When the girls get back home, problems arise when Kaitlyn starts to bully AJ claiming she didn't deserve her first call out. Taylor stands up for Meredith and a shouting match abrupt between the two as both girls saying the other doesn't deserve to be there. Alundra with Benny Ninja stops by the house to posing. The girls are then split in to teams to have a pose off. Team 1 is Kaitlyn, Eve ,AJ, Layla, and Kelly . Team 2 is Rosita, Ashley, Taylor, Christina, and Dawn. Team 1 wins the challenge with Kaitlyn being declared the best and each get jewelry worth 10,000 each. When the girls arrive at the photo shoot they see Mr.Jay with Steve Madden and they are told that they will be modelling his shoes and best photo gets to be a campaign. This excites the girls and they work extra hard. At judging, Layla surprises the panel with her amazing photo and film finally calling her a frontrunner. The judges are also surprised at how AJ disappointed them and Dawn's non progression. Stephaine chooses AJ over Dawn as they think AJ had more potential than Dawn. *'First call-out:'Layla El *'Bottom 2:'AJ Lee & Dawn Marie *'Eliminated:'Dawn Marie 'Episode 6' AJ is upset that she is slipping to the bottom. Eve expresses that she isn't as confident as she was when she first started the competition. The girls meet up with Rachel Zoe to learn their personal style. Rosita gets offended when Rachel says that she dresses trashy. Later they have to dress themselves for a meeting. AJ ends up winning the challenge because she each chose outfit that Rachel thought matched her personality. AJ won a trip to Mexico which all the girls were jealous of espicially the blondes. The final 9 girls were taken to Rodeo Drive to pose as tourist in groups. Rosita wasn't confident in the bikini and it showed. Mr.Jay gave her a pep talk and she started to perform better. Eve shined at the shoot with her using different poses. Kelly and Kaitlyn kept trying to cut Christina out the photo much to the annoyance of her. At panel Eve and Christina impressed the judges despite the other girls trying to cut her out. For the first time in the competition Eve recieved first call out. While Rosita's inconsistency landed her in the bottom 2 with Kelly. In the end Kelly was spared and Rosita's inconsistency sent her home. *'First call-out:'Eve Torres *'Bottom 2:'Kelly Kelly & Rosita Trinidad *'Eliminated:'Rosita Triniad 'Episode 7' The remaining 8 girls return home. Most of the girls are upset by Rosita leaving as she had great photosexcept the blondes. Kelly starts to lash her frustrations out on the other girls and AJ finally stands up for herself. Layla and Ashley fought over cleaniness and the phone feeling Ashley has been disrespectful. At the photo shoot the girls were flying high in an action shoot as they portrayed action heros. All the girls excelled at the photo shoot. At panel the girls to tell why they wanted to win. Taylor failed to communicate why she wanted to win while the blondes targetted Layla as the weakest. In the the end they fell into the bottom 2 against each other. The judges chose Layla over Taylor because they felt she had more potential than her sister. This shocked everyone as the comments leaned torwards Layla going home. *'First call-out:'Christina Von Eerie *'Bottom 2: '''Layla El & Taylor Wilde *'Eliminated:Taylor Wilde '''Episode 8 The final 7 girls return home. Layla is angry at the blondes for their harsh words at panel and at herself for landing in the bottom 2. The whole house are tired of the blondes antics choosing to ignore them and hope that they leave soon. At the challenge an agent(revealed to be an actress later on) harshly criticizes the girls. The blondes scoff at her criticisms while AJ breaks down. Later Mr.Jay tells the girls they'll be having a commercial shoot for covergirl with a photoshoot after. Christina struggles to remember her lines and curses throughout the shoot.Later she cries at the photoshoot. At panel the judges are disappointed with the girls performance overall feeling that they all could've done better. Christina and AJ land in the bottom 2. AJ for breaking down at the challenge and Christina for forgetting her lines. All the girls are shocked when frontrunner Christina is sent home. Stephanie tells the final 6 that they have to step it up in .....Australia! *'International Destination:' Sydney, Australia *'First call-out:'Ashley Massaro *'Bottom 2:'Christina Von Eerie & AJ Lee *'Eliminated:'Christina Von Eerie 'Episode 9' The final 6 girls were shocked at Christina's elimination. AJ is were grateful for another chance.The blondes are proud that they kept their promise from the begininnig of the cycle. AJ was sadden by the fact that she was almost eliminated but had no time to think about because the final six girls were going to Australia.When they landed they went to their house where they met Sarah Murdoch who taked to the girls about first impressions. Sarah told Kaitlyn that she doesn't look like a model, Ashley that she needs to deflate her ego, and Kelly not to get too cocky. The brunettes(Layla, Aj, and Eve) were delighted to see this. At the photoshoot the girls went to the beach for a bikini shoot. Kaitlyn was warned that she was too sexy. Later they went to the Sydney opera house.Jay questioned where AJ's fire went as he saw she was struggling. At deliberation the judges loved all the girls photo but asked AJ where her passion went. AJ then broke down saying she's trying but it's never enough. Kaitlyn was criticized for not looking like a model and being too sexy. Kelly was praised for both of her shots. Eve was comended for getting stronger. Layla was also praised for her high fashion shot. Alundra commented that Ashley was improving rapidly. In the end AJ and Kaitlyn landed in the bottom 2 and Kaitlyn was sent. Stephanie warned AJ that if she was in the bottom 2 next week she was going home. *'First call-out:'Kelly Kelly *'Bottom 2:'AJ Lee & Kaitlyn Bonin *'Eliminated:' Kaitlyn Bonin 'Episode 10' It's down to the final 5 girls and Kelly and Ashley are upset that Kaitlyn went home over AJ who they think has no potential. Eve and Layla are happy because AJ got to stay and Kaitlyn was cruel to them.The girls meet up with Johdi Meares for go-sees. Eve wins the go-see challenge as she's the only one to make it back on time.Franca Sozzani meets the girls at their home to talk about what Vogue Italia wants. Once again Kelly lashes out on Layla leading to another fight between the two. The girls are taken to the beach to pose on the beach in dresses. During the daytime the girls had be soft and pretty for a women's magazine and during the nightime sexy for a men's magazine.The fight earlier affects Layla's performance.At panel the judges are disappointed with the girls doing well with the go-sees but arriving back on time. Layla booked 3/5, Kelly booked 2/5, AJ booked 5/5, Eve booked 5/5, and Ashley booked 0/5.Stephanie revals that the one of the two girls who booked all their go-sees got first call out and the other was in the bottom two. Despite booking all her go-sees Eve lands in the bottom 2 for not having strong film and not being confident. Ashley lands in the bottom too. Ultimately Ashley is sent home for failing to impress the go-sees and Franca. *'First call-out:'AJ Lee *'Bottom 2:'Ashley Massaro & Eve Torres *'Eliminated:'Ashley Massaro 'Episode 11' Kelly is not happy that Ashley left. She begins to isolate herself from the brunettes choosing to eat alone in her room. There's only 4 girls left and now anything can send you home. At the photoshoot the girls arrive in the woods where they are told that they'll be portraying Aborgines. Kelly ignored everyone's directions thinking she knows best. Eve came down with an illness and greatly affected her performance. Later they portrayed explorers. Jay was impressed how good everyone was. At deliberation all the girls got a lot of praise for their movements. AJ was praised for showing a different side of herself and becoming a new person. Eve was praised for showing her sexy side and leaving her shy self back. Layla was praise for her charisma . Kelly was praised for luring people to her photo and looking gorgeous. After a long and hard deliberation a heartbroken Kelly was eliminated for having a big ego. *'First call-out: '''Layla El *'Bottom 2:' Eve Torres & Kelly Kelly *'Eliminated: Kelly Kelly '''Episode 12 It's down to the final 3 AJ, the shy 17 year-old from New Jersey, Layla the spunky 18-year-old from Miami, or Eve the 17-year-old Spanish beauty from Denver. The girls meet up with Sphanieto shoot their cover girl photos. Tyra reminds them that one of these will be a national campaign. After the shoot she meets up with the girls for one on ones. AJ reveals that she never thought she would make it this far. Layla reveals that this has been her dream for a long time and getting eliminated would crush her. Eve talks about how proud her family and friends would be of her and being bullied has helped her overcome many things. The girls arrive in at their photo shoot. The girls to fly high in the sky. Layla is too worried about impressing Jim and struggles as a result. AJ impresses Nigel with her poses and facial features. Jim and Jay gives Eve different ideas and soon she becomes confused on who to listen too and what to do. At panel Karolina said she loved the shoot so much that she picked two shots. All three excelled. AJ recieves the first call out and Stephanie surpises the girls reveals that the winner will be crowned in a live finale and that America will choose who gets eliminated between AJ and Layla. *'First call-out:' AJ Lee *'Bottom 2:'Layla El & Eve Torres *'Eliminated:'No one 'Episode 13' The final 3 meet with Jay for their Versace campaign. Even though all three struggled to be edgy, everyone pulled through. Next the Layla, AJ, and Eve went to shoot the cover of their Vogue Italia covers. All three and photographer Patrick Demarchelier was impressed with them stating he wouldn't have known that the were amateurs. Later it was revealed that Layla was eliminated. The girls were joined by previously eliminated girls for their final runway show. Both girls excelled at the runway and soon faced the judges to found out the winner. During deliberations, the judges were torn because both girls displayed equally strong bodies of work. Their portfolios were neck and neck, with Eve's was slightly higher. The judges voted on who they wanted to win. Jim-Eve, Alundra-AJ, Dixie-Eve, and Stephanie-AJ. Eve was declared America's Next Top Model. *'First Call Out:' AJ Lee *'Bottom Two:' Eve Torres & Layla El *'Eliminated: '''Layla El *'Final 2:Eve Torres & AJ Lee *'''America's Next Top Model: Eve Torres Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Layla: '''Straightened *'Ashley:' Cut and Dyed blonde *'Roxxi:' Cut *'Kelly:' Dyed bleach blonde *'Jillian:' Dyed bleach blonde *'Jessica:' Dyed Brown *'Taylor:Cut *'''Eve: Dyed Light Brown *'Dawn:' Extensions *'Christina:' Dyed Black *'Rosita:' Extensions *'Kaitlyn:' Extensions *'AJ:' Dyed Black Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:'Extreme beauty shot *'EP 2:'Bodypaint *'EP 3:'Scandalous Magazine cover *'EP 4:'Snow Queens *'EP 5:'Steve Madden shoes *'EP 6:'Tourist *'EP 7:'Action movie poster *'EP 8:'Covergirl commercial and photoshoot *'EP 9:'Bikini, Sydney Opera House *'EP 10:'Daytime and Nightime in the ocean *'EP 11:'Aborgines in the woods, Explorers *'EP 12:'Cover girl photos, In the Sky *'EP 13:'Vogue covers,Versace campaign